psia_paczkafandomcom-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:GosiElla/Lista
"Lista" 'Prolog' W tym dniu nie było miejsca na smutki i troski. Było pięknie: kwiaty rozchylały swe kolorowe pąki, ptaki rozpoczynały trele, a słońce świeciło bardzo mocno i tak nagrzewało chodniki, że niektórzy śmiali się, że usmażą sobie na nich jajecznicę. Wszystkich przepełniała radość, wszystkich, za wyjątkiem Cookie. Szła ze spuszczoną głową, a chodnik palił jej silne, acz delikatne łapy, dla niej kwiaty nie były kolorowe, lecz szare, ptasi śpiew jak miecz obosieczny drażnił jej uszy, a słońce było lśniącą głową jakiegoś psychopatycznego demona, który raził jej szyję gorącymi ostrzami, które dla reszty były promieniami. Zaraz opowiem, dlaczego... Dowiedziała się. Wiedziała, że za dobę może jej nie być na świecie. Została wpisana na listę... Chcecie poznać historię? Dobrze. To było wczoraj, bawiła się wtedy z Cupcake. Przyszła pora na sen. Jej adoptowana córka spała jak zabita, ale nie ona, nie Cookie. Wciąż miała niepokojące wrażenie, że ktoś na nią patrzy; musiała czuwać, nie dla swojego bezpieczeństwa, ale dla Cupcake. Mała suczka była jeszcze trochę nierozważna i taka niezaradna, bez trudu można by zrobić jej krzywdę. W oddali zauważyła jakiś ruch. - Czyżby duchy?- pomyślała, ale potem uznała, że to raczej niemożliwe. Może i jej przemyślenia spełzły na niczym, ale w jednym miała rację- ktoś ją obserwował. Wstała i wyszła z budy. Rozejrzała się wokół. Nikogo nie było, nawet jej właściciele już spali, więc to na pewno nie byli oni. -'' Chyba mam urojenia''- pomyślała znowu, ale mimo, iż zganiła się za to, że często widzi wszystko w czarnych barwach, wciąż czuła, że coś jest nie tak. - Słuszne są twe obawy- usłyszała za sobą głos należący do suczki raczej w podeszłym wieku. O mało nie dostała zawału, odwróciła się. Przyjrzała się jej, niestety, nie zauważyła nic szczególnego, gdyż istota stojąca przed nią była "szczelnie" zasłonięta czarnym płaszczem. - Hej! Ładnie to tak chodzić w środku nocy po cudzym podwórku i jeszcze straszyć?!- spytała lekko poirytowana Cookie. - O, wybacz nie chciałam, ale widząc, że nie śpisz, postanowiłam ci coś wyjawić. Boxerka trochę się zdziwiła. -'' Co u Licha ta wiedźma ode mnie chce?!''- powiedziała w myślach z irytacją. - Po pierwsze: nie wzywaj Licha bez powodu, nawet w myślach! Po drugie: nie jestem wiedźmą!- odparła surowo zakapturzona postać. - No, dobra. Przejdźmy do rzeczy, co chcesz mi wyjawić?- spytała Cookie z lekką dozą sarkazmu, ale także ciekawości. Sędziwa suczka odchrząknęła. Wiedziała, że jej wiadomość nie spodoba się Boxerce, mimo to, odrzekła: - Zostałaś wpisana na listę. - Hę?- członkini Pound Puppies nie wiedziała, o co chodzi. - Wiem, że z początku brzmi to trochę śmiesznie, ale po jakimś czasie przychodzi moment, że nie jest już tak wesoło. - O czym ta starucha mówi?- pomyślała Cookie zapominając, że jej rozmówczyni potrafi czytać w myślach. - Ej! Nie jestem taka stara, mam tylko 1000 lat!- wrzasnęła z oburzeniem zakapturzona. - Gratuluję szczęśliwego milenium- Członkini Psiej Paczki powiedziała z sarkazmem i przewróciła oczami. - Dobra! Dosyć tej dygresji. Przejdźmy do sedna- odburknęła sędziwa samica i kontynuowała- Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Lista to najgorsze miejsce, na jakie można zostać wpisanym. To ona sprawia, że wszyscy umierają. Co więcej, giną od choroby, wypadku i tym podobnych rzeczy, ale nawet gdy umrą, są zabijani przez Nią w bardzo zwyrodniały i sadystyczny sposób. - Pozwolę sobie przerwać ci. Powiedz mi, co za Nią użyłaś? Zakapturzona nic nie odpowiedziała. - Nie dość, że cała jest dziwna i opowiada jakieś kompletnie porąbane historie, to jeszcze wspomina o jakiejś "Niej", kto to jest, ta osoba, o której mówi ta starucha? Chyba, że na stare lata, kompletnie jej się kabelki poprzestawiały- pomyślała z ironią Cookie. - Nic mi się nie poprzestawiało- odrzekła sędziwa suczka- Poza tym, ja również mogłabym powiedzieć, że to tobie się coś stało z głową. Biorąc pod uwagę twoje myśli pozbawione jakiegokolwiek sensu. Boxerka myślała, że krew ją zaleje, ta zakapturzona idiotka zaczęła działać jej na nerwy! Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała jej rozmówczyni, zwracając się do niej tymi słowy: - Ona to władczyni mroku, jej imię jest tak straszne, że każdy boi się je wymówić, więc nazywamy ją po prostu Ona. Za 24 godziny masz zostać pozbawiona życia. Nie martw się, pomogę ci. - Dlaczego nie pomogłaś innym, tylko akurat mnie? - Bo tylko ty się nadajesz do ocalenia miliona dusz. Jesteś jedyną, która wypełni to zadanie, czy zgadzasz się? 'Rozdział 1' Przygnębiona Cookie dotarła do schroniska. Nie czuła się zbyt dobrze, była niewyspana, a w dodatku jej życie wisiało na włosku. Przeszła przez tunel prowadzący do bazy głównej. Nie chciała rzucać się w oczy, więc cichaczem, zwinnie prześlizgnęła się pod ścianą. Weszła do swojego pokoju ćwiczeń. Stała zmartwiona patrząc w ziemię. - Może przywalę tej debilnej lalce na środku pokoju, przypomina McLeish'a i tak samo, jak on, denerwuje mnie- pomyślała i kopnęła kukłę tak mocno, że ta rozsypała się w drobny mak, nasunęła jej się myśl- Dobrze, tej kukle już nawet zawodowy krawiec nie pomoże. Już nie miała się na kim wyżyć, troski powróciły jak bumerang. Była bardzo zmartwiona. Położyła się pod ścianą i sama nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła. Gdy się obudziła, poczuła, że ktoś tu jest. - Oby to nie była ta stara idiotka, przez którą nie przespałam nocy- miała nadzieję Cookie. Otworzyła oczy. Zauważyła... - Lucky! Co ty tu robisz?- nie ukrywała swojego zdziwienia. - Wybacz Cookie, wiem, że nie lubisz, gdy ktoś wchodzi tu bez twojego pozwolenia, ale szukaliśmy cię wszędzie, pozostało tylko to miejsce- odparł empatycznym tonem. Nie był na nią zły, że się spóźniła?! Nie gniewał się, że ucięła sobie drzemkę w czasie, który powinna poświęcać adopcjom szczeniaków?! Jej pytające spojrzenie powiedziało mu wszystko. - Nie martw się, nie masz kłopotów- powiedział ze spokojem w głosie. - Jasny gwint! Nie wytrzymam! Kolejny, który czyta mi w myślach!-'' pomyślała Boxerka ze złością, ale nie okazała tego nawet po minie, zamiast tego, zapytała tylko- Dlaczego nie? - Nie jestem w stanie się na ciebie gniewać. - Czemu? Na innych byłbyś zły, dlaczego ja mam być wyjątkiem?- tu spojrzała na niego trochę podejrzliwie. - Bo wiem, co cię trapi. - Niby skąd?! - Taka jedna suczka w czarnym płaszczu mi powiedziała. - ''Ta debilna gaduła! Musiała się wygadać?! Jeszcze przed Lucky'm?!-'' członkini Pound Puppies była poirytowana- ''Ta idiotka ma za długi jęzor! Niech ja ją dorwę! Nogi z zada jej powyrywam i tą jej łopatę też jej utnę! Lider spojrzał na nią pytająco. Nie wiedział, że jego zastępczyni jest trochę zażenowana całą tą sytuacją. Spojrzał jej w oczy i opowiedział o tym, co usłyszał od tajemniczej suczki. Boxerka nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że Lucky potraktuje tę sprawę tak poważnie. Coś musiało być na rzeczy. Ale co? Musiała się tego dowiedzieć. Gdy lider skończył, zapytała: - Uwierzyłeś w coś takiego? Dziwi mnie to, bo często podchodzisz do takich spraw dosyć sceptycznie. - To prawda, ale tutaj należy brać pod uwagę, że będziemy mieli styczność ze śmiercią. - My? - Mówiłem z przyzwyczajenia- odpowiedział lekko zmieszany Lucky. - O, matko! Jaki on jest! Dlaczego nie odwzajemnia uczucia, którym go darzę?!-'' pomyślała Cookie z wyrzutem. Nagle coś sobie przypomniała. - O, muszę porozmawiać z Bondo!- poinformowała i wybiegła nie dając Lucky'emu szansy na odpowiedź. - ''Bondo?! Dlaczego akurat on?! Czego ona od niego chce?!- lider pytał sam siebie z oburzeniem, gdy ochłonął, pomyślał z lekkim smutkiem - Dlaczego nie porozmawia jeszcze ze mną? To prawda, mamy się na co dzień; ale tego Bondo to ona zaczyna wywyższać ponad wszystkich wokół! W tym czasie Cookie szła sobie chodnikiem. Już się nie martwiła, była spokojna. Może i Bondo czasem rzeczywiście wydawał się próżny, ale tak naprawdę to był bardzo wyrozumiały i kochający pies o wielkim sercu. Przy nim Boxerka czuła się lepiej, u niego zawsze zapominała o swoich troskach. On zresztą vice versa. Kochali się. Wolała przesiadywać z Bondo, a nie z jakimś tam Lucky'm, który nie potrafił odwzajemniać uczuć. Dotarła. Weszła do środka. W przedsionku zobaczyła go. Stał odwrócony plecami do niej. - Witaj, Bondo- pozdrowiła lidera 54. - Cookie, mademoiselle*- odpowiedział uszczęśliwiony, że ukochana go odwiedziła. - Możemy porozmawiać?- zapytała członkini 17. - Jasne- zgodził się pies i razem z Boxerką wszedł do swojego gabinetu. 'Rozdział 2' Bondo otworzył oczy. Rozejrzał się uważnie. W jego biurze, tak jak pół godziny temu, panował półmrok. Dało się, jednak dostrzec kilka sprzętów: legowisko, dwie miski (jedna na karmę, druga na wodę) oraz kilka kości, które czasem przydawały się do misji. Spojrzał na podłogę. Koło niego leżała Cookie. Spała, a przynajmniej, tak myślał. W panującej tam atmosferze wydawała się jeszcze ładniejsza niż przedtem. Korzystając z chwili ciszy, zaczął myśleć, o tym, co usłyszał od Boxerki. Przetwarzał każdy fakt, jednakże, choćby Chiny sprzedał, nie mógł na nic logicznie odpowiedzieć. Nagle członkini 17 obudziła się. Lider 54, wyrwany ze swoich przemyśleń, spojrzał na nią. Przeciągnęła się i wstała. - Jak długo spałam?- zapytała. - Chwilkę, z jakieś piętnaście minut- odpowiedział. - Wybacz, że przespałam czas, który powinnam spędzić na rozmowie z tobą, ale zarwałam noc i muszę trochę nadgonić. - Nie szkodzi, rozumiem- tutaj potarł swoim nosem o jej. - Dziękuję ci, ale muszę już wracać- powiedziała po chwili. - Dobrze, nie ma sprawy- odrzekł Bondo- Do zobaczenia. - Na razie- pożegnała się Boxerka i poszła do swojego schroniska. *** W tym czasie Lucky dyrygował ekipą, był trochę zdenerwowany. Miał bardzo napięty harmonogram. Nagle zauważył przed sobą zakapturzoną postać, tę samą, która powiedziała mu o Cookie. Uśmiechnął się. - Więc jak?- zapytał bez zbędnych ceregieli. - Zgoda- odparła- Jednakże jest haczyk, mianowicie, jest jeszcze ktoś, kto chce uczynić to samo, co ty. - Jak to? - Nie martw się, wszystko się ułoży. Musisz być przy starym dworku za dwadzieścia minut. - Niech będzie- zgodził się lider 17. Zakapturzona postać nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko rozpłynęła się we mgle. - Mogłaby już przestać pojawiać się i znikać, zaczyna się powtarzać- pomyślał i wrócił do swoich zajęć. *** Cookie szła przez ledwie oświetloną ulicę. Wiedziała, co ją za chwilę czeka, ale szła dzielnie. Nie da przeciwnikowi tej satysfakcji, wyjdzie naprzeciw śmierci. Dotarła. Jej oczom ukazała się stara, poniszczona budowla. -'' Co za rudera-'' pomyślała z lekkim przekąsem. Rozejrzała się. Nie było żywej duszy, tylko szczury przebiegały gdzieniegdzie gryząc trawniki, gdyż nie miały nic innego do jedzenia. - To dlatego te tereny nie zarosły, cały czas są wygryzane przez zwierzęta-'' zauważyła Boxerka- ''Ale kto może się tak nad nimi znęcać? Czyżbym już umarła, a przed oczami staje mi obraz tego, jak ja niedługo będę traktowana? - Nic podobnego, moja droga- usłyszała za sobą głos suczki w czarnym płaszczu. - Już zaczęłam podejrzewać, że nie przyjdziesz- odparła członkini Pound Puppies. - Ja zawsze dotrzymuję słowa. - Tia, będę pamiętać- dodała posiadaczka różowej kokardki trochę lekceważącym tonem. - Możemy zaczynać? - Zgoda. - Stań w tym miejscu- tu Boxerka zdołała zauważyć czerwono- brązową łapę, wykonała polecenie. Oczy szamanki zaświeciły. Zaczęły zbierać się czarne chmury, wiatr był tak porywisty, że można by pomyśleć, że to huragan. Zaczęło się ściemniać, jedyne, co rozjaśniało okolicę, to pioruny. Cookie, pomimo świetnych uszu, ledwie co słyszała. Czuła, że słabnie, obraz przed jej oczami zaczął się rozmazywać, zemdlała. *** Krótko potem dotarli tam Lucky i Bondo. Gdy się zobaczyli, to o mało co się nie pogryźli. Sytuację uratowała stara szamanka zwracając się do nich: - Oszczędzajcie energię na później, chłopcy. Popatrzyli na nią dziwnie, ale się uspokoili. - Wybacz, ale bardzo martwię się o Cookie- wyznał Lucky. - No, to skoro się tak o nią martwisz, to dziwne, że ze swymi troskami przychodzi akurat do mnie!- Bondo nie ukrywał poirytowania i ironii. - Hej! Nie wrzeszczeć mi tu!- kapturnica natychmiast zgasiła ich zapał do bitki. - Dobrze- powiedzieli z takimi minami, jak skruszone przedszkolaki po zmalowaniu czegoś. - Zanim zaczniemy, wyjaśnię wam reguły naszej "gry"- oznajmiła posiadaczka czarnego płaszcza- Pamiętajcie, że tutaj chodzi głównie o Cookie i miliony dusz uwięzione u Niej. Rozdzielicie się, każdy z was będzie miał trudną drogę do przebycia. Nie możecie okazać słabości. Musicie znaleźć waszą przyjaciółkę i pomóc jej przetrwać. Prawda, jest silna, ale może jej się przydać pomoc. Jeżeli któryś z was nie czuje się na siłach, teraz ma ostateczny termin, aby się wycofać ze swojej decyzji. Jaka jest wasza odpowiedź? - Nie zostawię Cookie samej! Jak ty w ogóle możesz o to pytać?!- odparł zdenerwowany Lucky. - Mademoiselle Cookie, może na mnie liczyć zawsze..., ale nie teraz- Bondo uciekł z podkulonym ogonem. - TCHÓRZ!- krzyknął lider 17, tak aby rywal mógł go usłyszeć, ale ten nic nie odpowiedział i zwiał. - Zaczynajmy!- Lucky zwrócił się do szamanki. Nic nie odpowiedziała. Jej oczy zaświeciły jasnym blaskiem. Działo się to samo, co przy rytuale z Cookie: zebrały się czarne chmury, zaczął wiać porywisty wiatr, nastała ciemność i było słychać trzask piorunów. W uszach Lucky'ego zaczęło cichnąć, a obraz coraz bardziej zaciemniał się mu przed oczami, stracił przytomność. 'Rozdział 3' Cookie powoli otworzyła oczy. Postanowiła przez chwilę pozostać w swojej pozycji, póki nie przyzwyczai się do ciemności, jakie panowały w środku. Po kilku minutach zdołała zobaczyć, że znajduje się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Na jej oko, była to sypialnia. Właściciele tego pokoju chyba nie dbali o porządek: porozrzucane papiery na podłodze, zakurzone meble, gdzieniegdzie obdrapane ściany i podarty dywan. Boxerka wstała, podeszła do łóżka. Zauważyła, że pod pościelą coś się rusza, a może nie coś, tylko ktoś. Cokolwiek to było, musiała znaleźć broń, bo nawet jeśli teraz się jej nie przyda, to może potem zrobi z niej użytek. Podeszła do szafki nocnej, gdy otworzyła jedną z szuflad, zaczęła strasznie kichać. - Chyba nikt tu nie sprzątał od kilku wieków. Ona musi być bardzo zajęta tym zabijaniem i nie ma czasu na porządki- powiedziała półgłosem, aby "to coś pod kołdrą" jej nie słyszało. Gdy przestała się krztusić i prychać, zajrzała do szuflady. Nie było tam niczego, co mogłoby się jej przydać do obrony. Popatrzyła do drugiej przegrody. Był tam nóż, siedmiocalowy na oko. Wzięła go do pyszczka. Jak się okazało, zrobiła to w samą porę, bo z łóżka właśnie spadła poduszka. Podeszła tam powoli, zachowując najwyższą ostrożność. Stanęła. Czekała, aż "to coś" zrobi swój ruch. Pościel zaczęła się trząść coraz bardziej. Nagle do uszu Cookie dotarł dźwięk, brzmiał jakby ktoś mówił coś z zaciśniętą krtanią. - Pomocy!- usłyszała głos dochodzący spod pościeli. Zaczęła odsłaniać poduszki, prześcieradła i materace, zachowując najwyższą ostrożność, na wypadek, jakby ten ktoś próbował ją oszukać. Cały czas trzymała nóż w ustach, aby mieć się czym się bronić przed tajemniczą postacią. Odkopała kogoś. To była suczka, miała białe futro, gdzieniegdzie brudne od krwi, dwie niebieskie kokardki na uszach i cała była związana. Cookie rozcięła więzy nożem, uwalniając odnalezioną. - Dziękuję- usłyszała po chwili. - Spoko, ale kim jesteś? Co tu robisz?- spytała Boxerka. - Jestem Pearl Jewels- odpowiedziała posiadaczka białego futra- byłam pupilkiem swojej właścicielki. Któregoś dnia, moja pani nie wróciła, zaczęłam się martwić. Wtedy spotkałam tajemniczą postać w kapturze. Opowiedziała mi o Niej i o jej zamiarach. Dalej chyba dostałam czymś w głowę i zemdlałam. Długo błąkałam się po tej ruderze, a potem przyszła jakaś postać. Boleśnie mnie poraniła, dlatego mam na sobie tyle plam. Potem chyba straciłam przytomność, a gdy się ocknęłam, byłam tam- tu wskazała łóżko- pod stertą poduszek, materacy i prześcieradeł. - Spotkałaś tę samą staruchę, co ja? - Tak. Mnie też wydaje się to dziwne, ale ona na pewno chce nam pomóc. Może to dzięki niej mnie odnalazłaś? - Możliwe, ale coś mi się tu nie podoba. Pozostańmy czujne. - Zgoda. Od czego zaczniemy? - Zanim podejmiemy jakiekolwiek działanie, trzeba opatrzyć ci te obdrapania i rozcięcia- zwróciła się do niej Cookie, i zaczęła szukać w szufladach bandaży, i czegoś, czym można było opatrzyć Jewels. Znalazła wodę utlenioną, gaziki i plastry- Może być- westchnęła. Podeszła do Pearl i delikatnie zaczęła odkażać jej rany, i robić na nich opatrunki. Białą suczkę trochę to bolało, ale wiedziała, że nowo poznana Boxerka chce jej pomóc. - Wiem, że to nie jest przyjemne, ale musisz wytrzymać- zwróciła się członkini 17 do posiadaczki niebieskich kokardek. - Dobrze, ja...ja muszę być silna...w tym miejscu trzeba być silnym- rzekła Pearl przez zaciśnięte zęby. - To widać, złotko. Twoje rany są dość poważne, gdybym cię nie znalazła, mogłoby dojść do poważnego zakażenia. Nie martw się. We dwójkę jakoś się wyrwiemy z tego świata. - To nie jest jakiś tam zwykły świat, to jest przedsionek piekieł. - Więc ta wiedźma mówiła prawdę- westchnęła pod nosem lekko sfrustrowana Boxerka. - Chodź, Cookie. Pójdziemy tym korytarzem- zagadała do niej biała suczka. - Poczekaj chwilę, najpierw rozejrzyjmy się tutaj. Możliwe, że znajdziemy coś przydatnego. - Niech będzie. Posiadaczka różowej kokardki podeszła do łóżka. Może tutaj było coś ukryte. Skoro ktoś uwięził tu Pearl, to prawdopodobnie dlatego, aby była dywersją. Ten, kto znalazł Jewels, zaczął się zajmować nią i prawdopodobnie nie myślał o tym, że pod łóżkiem może być coś potrzebnego. Zajrzała tam. Nie myliła się. To coś mogło się jej przydać. Była to torba, po otwarciu, Cookie zobaczyła cały arsenał lekarski: strzykawki, bandaże, jodyna, gaziki, plastry, kleszcze, pęsetę, stetoskop i wiele innych. - Spójrz Pearl, mamy wielki arsenał medyczny- zwróciła się do koleżanki. - Dużo tego. Zobacz, co ja znalazłam w tamtej szafce- tu biała suczka pokazała scyzoryk i zapałki - Świetnie, o ile w tamtym korytarzu będą jakieś świece lub pochodnie, przydadzą się zapałki. A scyzoryk? Nie przychodzi mi do głowy nic konkretnego. - Mnie też. - Cóż, poszukajmy czegoś do samoobrony. - Czego? - Nie wiem. Jakieś noże albo oszczepy. - Moi państwo trzymali coś takiego w jednej ze swoich szaf. *** W tym czasie Lucky przemierzał ciemne korytarze tej rudery. Było chłodno i wilgotno. Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach, ale szedł dalej. Musiał odnaleźć Cookie i pomóc jej. To była jego przyjaciółka, nie mógł zostawić jej samej. Wszedł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Wyglądało jak salon. Na środku pokoju stał stolik, na którym leżał ogromny prezent. Zachowując największą ostrożność, pies podszedł do przedmiotu. Z kolei ten zaczął się ruszać. Lucky cofnął się trochę. Paczka przestała się trząść. - To coś jest wrażliwe na ruch w jego pobliżu- ''pomyślał lider 17. Obok siebie zauważył kawałek deski. Rzucił ją w kierunku prezentu. Przedmiot zaczął się ruszać jak oszalały, po jakimś czasie spadł ze stołu, a z niego wyleciał nietoperz; był większy niż inni przedstawiciele jego gatunku. Zaczął przeraźliwie piszczeć, tak, że Lucky'emu o mało uszy nie pękły. Pies skulił się na posadzce, nie mogąc wytrzymać hałasu. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Lucky otworzył oczy. Nie było ani śladu po wcześniejszych wydarzeniach. Jedyne, co mogło być dowodem istnienia nietoperza, to mała smużka krwi na posadzce. Lider podszedł do szkarłatnej plamy, nie wiedział czemu, ale coś mówiło mu, że tak powinien postąpić. Gdy wpatrzył się w czerwony płyn, zaciemnił mu się obraz przed oczami. Za to pojawiło się coś, czego by się nigdy nie spodziewał: -'' Cześć, jestem Cookie-'' ''powiedziała mała Boxerka. - W-witaj, mam na- na imię Lucky- odpowiedział kremowo- szary mieszaniec. - Pobawimy się razem?- zaproponowała suczka. ''- T-tak- odparł trochę zmieszany. I poszli porzucać sobie piłką.'' Do Lucky'ego powróciła świadomość. Stracił ją tylko na pięć sekund. Nie wiedział, czemu los pokazał mu wspomnienie, w którym poznał Cookie (i to tak krótkie). Może chciał pokazać mu, że to właśnie Boxerka była jego jedyną przyjaciółką podczas wczesnej młodości? On wiedział o tym dobrze. Dlaczego, więc zobaczył to, czego miał świadomość już dawno? Nagle zauważył, że podczas przemyśleń koło niego zrobiła się wielka plama krwi. Podniósł głowę do góry. Równolegle do sufitu przybity był pies. Nie byle jaki pies. To był... - Niblet?!- mieszaniec nie wierzył własnym oczom. Jego przyjaciel został brutalnie okaleczony. Miał poodcinane palce u łap, w które miał wbite gwoździe, jego twarz była cała w siniakach i rozcięciach, a na jego brzuchu ktoś wyciął nożem: ZGINIESZ!!! Lucky nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, to miejsce było naprawdę chore. Przeniósł wzrok na podłogę, aby nie patrzyć na zmasakrowane zwłoki przyjaciela. Na drewnianych deskach leżał przeźroczysty tasak. Pies podniósł go pyskiem. Miał już coś do samoobrony. Nagle zauważył, że pomieszczenie zaraz będzie tonęło w krwi Nibleta. - Muszę już iść- zwrócił się do martwego przyjaciela- Ale nie martw się Nibs, pomszczę cię- tu bohatersko wzniósł łapą tasak, jak rycerz miecz. Więcej nie zdołał powiedzieć, bo musiał uciekać. Wybiegł na korytarz i zaczął iść wzdłuż niego, wciąż trzymając tasak w ustach. Nie wiadomo, kiedy mógł się przydać. 'Rozdział 4' - Może chodźmy się trochę rozejrzeć po tej ruderze- zwróciła się Cookie do towarzyszki. - A cz-czy ja m-muszę? Bo trochę się boję- odparła przestraszona Jewels- Nie znalazłam nic w tych szafach. - Wiesz, właściwie to możesz zostać- pozwoliła jej Boxerka. - Dzięki, ale zostaw mi coś z naszego arsenału medycznego. - Okej. Gdy zrobiły to, co zamierzały, pożegnały się. Cookie wyszła na korytarz. Był w miarę dobrze oświetlony, więc widziała go w pełnej krasie. Jedyne, co ją troszkę zaniepokoiło, to zbytnia cisza. Stanęła w połowie drogi i popatrzyła na ścianę. Wisiał na niej obraz. Przedstawiał on rodzinę ze szczeniaczkiem, wyglądali na szczęśliwych; mimo to, Boxerka czuła, że coś tu jest nie tak. Przypatrzyła się dziełu jeszcze raz, nagle zauważyła coś w tle; tam z tyłu wisiało ciało. Wyglądało jak... - Pearl Jewels?!- Cookie nie mogła uwierzyć. Stała jak wyryta wpatrując się w obraz. Nagle czuła się tak, jakby traciła przytomność. Została przeniesiona do jakiejś dziwnej przestrzeni. Otworzyła oczy, nie mogła się ruszać. Popatrzyła przed siebie, zauważyła jakiś świecący punkt, zbliżał się. Wszedł tam jakiś pies w masce. - To ona jest "Nią"? Nie...nie możliwe-'' Cookie myślała z niepokojem. Powróciła jej świadomość. Stała przez chwilę nieruchomo, chcąc przeanalizować to, co się właśnie stało. - Co to miało znaczyć? O co tu chodzi?- zastanawiała się Boxerka. Pobiegła szybko do pokoju, w którym była Jewels. Pearl leżała na podłodze w kałuży krwi, a na brzuchu wycięty miała napis: MARTW SIĘ O SIEBIE, COOKIE...PÓKI MOŻESZ! *** Lucky szedł wąskim, ciemnym korytarzem. Nie mógł uwierzyć w śmierć przyjaciela. Z przemyśleń wyrwała go pewna sylwetka, siedziała na fotelu obrotowym i wpatrywała się w ścianę. - Strudel?- wyszeptał pod nosem zdumiony lider. Zaczął iść w jej stronę. Nie wiedział, że ona też się tu dostała, ale to nie było takie istotne w tej chwili. Jamniczka mogła mieć jakieś przydatne informacje na temat tego dziwnego świata. Zbliżał się coraz bardziej, ale jego podwładna nawet nie drgnęła. Gdy był od niej o około 50 metrów poczuł odór, dobrze znał ten zapach. To była krew. Nie zastanawiając się, Lucky dobiegł do Strudel. Kiedy lekko szturchnął jej ramię, fotel obrócił się wraz z jamniczką, która na nim siedziała. Lider cofnął się przerażony. Ciało jego podwładnej zostało brutalnie zmasakrowane: puste oczodoły z lejącą się z nich, jeszcze świeżą, krwią, lewe łapy odcięte, prawe zakażone, a na brzuchu wyryty napis: PRZEŻYJESZ, JEŚLI BĘDZIE WIEDZIAŁA. - Ale kto będzie wiedział i o czym będzie wiedział? A może chodzi o...nie, to nie ona. A jeśli?- Lucky bił się myślami po głowie. Potem zwrócił się do martwej Strudel- Nie martw się, pomszczę i ciebie, i Nibleta. Po tych słowach minął truchło jamniczki i skierował się w głąb korytarza. Idąc, cały czas rozmyślał o tajemniczym napisie wyrytym na brzuchu swojej podwładnej. - O co tu chodzi? To nie ma sensu!- był już trochę zbulwersowany regułami tego świata- Po co ja w ogóle tu wchodziłem?! Po tym ostatnim zdaniu, przypomniał sobie, jaki miał w tym cel. Chciał chronić Cookie przed niechybną śmiercią. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby coś jej się stało. Stanął. Zamyślił się na chwilę. Może jego pierwsza myśl była trafna. Zauważył kogoś w korytarzu, jakąś postać. Leżała na kamiennej posadzce, plecami do niego. Ten ktoś się nie ruszał. - To chyba nie jest ten, o kim myślę?- pytał sam siebie. Gdy podszedł, jego obawy potwierdziły się, to był... - Squirt?! Co tu się do jasnej cho*ery dzieje?!- widać, że Lucky miał już dość tego miejsca. Nie mógł, jednakże tak po prostu sobie stąd wyjść. Nie zostawiłby Cookie na pastwę losu. Natychmiast odrzucił od siebie myśli o wycofaniu się. Podszedł do swojego najlepszego, acz martwego dealera. Ten również był strasznie poturbowany: miał poparzone obie prawe łapy, lewe pocięte, pękniętą czaszkę, z której lała się, jeszcze świeża krew, a na jego brzuchu widniał napis: TWOI WROGOWIE SĄ BLISKO... - Co to znaczy?- zastanawiał się Lucky. *** Cookie nie mogła się pozbierać po stracie jednej z przyjaciółek. Szła korytarzem osowiała. Nagle przypomniała sobie, co widziała w korytarzu. - ''Ten obraz. On musi pokazywać tego, co zaraz zginie, bądź tego, co już wyzionął ducha- myślała Boxerka- A ta cała "Ona" zostawia dla mnie wskazówki na ciałach swoich ofiar. Dla mnie...zabija innych. Jestem taka nieprzyzwoita! Jak mogłam?! Tutaj przerwała swe przemyślenia. Była pewna, że za nią ktoś stał. - Cookie?- usłyszała. Nie miała wątpliwości, to przecież był... - Fang! Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś!- rzuciła się mu na szyję. - Ja też, moja droga- powiedział ciepło i przytulił ją do siebie. - Ale skąd się tu wziąłeś?- spytała nieco zdziwiona Boxerka. - Słyszałem o wszystkim. Przeszedłem do tego świata tylko po to, by ci pomóc. - Jesteś kochany- odrzekła i pocałowała go w policzek. - Chodź Cookie. Wyciągnę cię stąd. - Nie możemy tak po prostu sobie wyjść. Musimy pokonać Ją. - Zgoda. Pokonamy tą, o której mówisz, kimkolwiek jest, a potem uciekniemy. Cookie tylko potakująco pokiwała głową. Ruszyli przed siebie. 'Rozdział 5' Lucky, przemierzając ciemny korytarz, wciąż myślał nad tym, co było napisane na brzuchach jego martwych przyjaciół. Ten aspekt wciąż nie dawał mu spokoju. Najpierw groźba, że zginie, potem wskazówka, co może zrobić, żeby przeżyć, na koniec ostrzeżenie, że jego wrogowie są blisko. - Co to może znaczyć?-'' pytał się w myślach. To wszystko było bez sensu. Nie chciał trwonić czasu, aby się nad tym zastanawiać. Może był zbyt roztrzęsiony po stracie przyjaciół, żeby znaleźć jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie? Po prostu nie mógł zebrać myśli. Ten świat wywoływał na nim coraz większą presję. -'' To mnie dobija- myślał z frustracją, jednakże przypomniał sobie powód, dla którego tu jest- Nie mogę, jednak zostawić tu Cookie. Muszę ją odnaleźć i pomóc jej. - Nie wiem, czy ci się to teraz opłaca- usłyszał za sobą głos szamanki. - Co takiego?! Niby czemu?!- gorączkował się Lucky. - Pokażę ci coś- odparła. Po tych słowach postukała łapą w ścianę. Jeden z kamieni zaczął świecić oślepiającym blaskiem. Lucky czuł, że traci grunt pod nogami. Wylądował na kamiennej posadzce. W oddali zobaczył dwie postacie. Jedną z nich była Cookie, a drugą- Fang. - Co on tu robi?!- lider 17 czuł, że krew go zalewa. - Widzisz? Po to cię tu przeniosłam. - Żeby mnie wkurzyć? - Nie. Aby zobaczyć twoją minę- powiedziała szamanka z lekkim przekąsem. - Co może być w tym zabawnego?! - Chcę zobaczyć ją nie po to, aby się z niej śmiać, tylko po to, by przekazała mi coś cennego. - Cennego? - Tak. - W jaką ty mnie farsę wplątujesz?! - W żadną. Chcę tylko wiedzieć: Czy zależy ci na Cookie? - Oczywiście, gdyby mnie nie interesowała, nie zgodziłbym się na przejście do tego świata! - O, powiedziałeś, że cię interesuje. Ona ci się podoba- zakapturzona powiedziała to w taki sposób, jakby się naigrawała. - Nie! Wcale nie! Po prostu jest moją bliską przyjaciółką i nie chcę jej stracić. - Niech ci będzie- szamanka odparła bez emocji. - I świetnie, nie mam zamiaru trwonić czasu na zbędne dyskusje- odparł Lucky i pobiegł "ratować" Cookie przed Fangiem. - Słusznie- mruknęła szamanka pod nosem i zniknęła. *** Cookie i Fang błądzili ciemnym, chłodnym i nieco wilgotnym korytarzem. Nagle przed ich oczami pojawiła się ogromna żmija. Uderzyła Fanga za pomocą swojego potężnego ogona. Zrobiła to tak mocno, że ten spadł na kamienną ścianę. Coś mu chrupnęło w kręgosłupie. Potem ugryzła Cookie w nogę. - Trzeba skończyć z tym nędznym kojotem-'' pomyślała. Następnie podniosła kamień i zaczęła okładać nim Fanga. Złamała mu żebro i naderwała kilka mięśni. Zadowolona wzięła nóż, który Cookie trzymała w pyszczku i rozcięła nim jamę ustną Fanga. Ten skamlał i wiercił się, ale ona nie zamierzała przestać. Krew obficie tryskała na jej łuski. Cieszyła się z tego, była bezwzględna. Na koniec poprzebijała nogi i brzuch kojota. Na poderżnęła mu gardło. Ostatnia smuga szkarłatnej cieczy trysnęła obficie na żmiję. Była pewna, że kojot nie żyje. - ''Tak!-'' uradowała się w myślach. Teraz chciała skończyć z Boxerką, która zemdlała po ukąszeniu. Zbliżała się do niej z miną sadystki. Już miała rozciąć jej nogę, ale na przeszkodzie stanął jej Lucky. Chciała uderzyć go ogonem, ale ten uniknął ciosu i wbił tasak w jej kończynę. Wydała z siebie przeraźliwy pisk i zaczęła się miotać. Krew tryskała na ściany, a nawet na sufit. Pies nie mógł na to patrzeć, odwrócił, wiec wzrok. Żmija wykorzystała ten moment i sprzedała mu solidny raz z główki. Ten spadł, mocno uderzając w podłogę. Zbliżyła się. Jej oczy wyrażały pytanie: "Jakieś słowa dla potomnych?". Resztkami sił Lucky rzucił tasakiem. Wbił się on w szyję żmii. Wiła się i skuczała, ale tym razem mieszaniec nie spuszczał z niej oka. Nie mógł na to patrzeć. Wiedział, jednakże, że, gdy straci kontakt wzrokowy ze swoją niedoszłą zabójczynią, ona to wykorzysta i go zabije. Po pięciu minutach, żmija wyzionęła ducha. Lider 17 podszedł do swojej zastępczyni. Zauważył, że ta ma przy sobie apteczkę. Podał jej surowicę, a potem zabandażował ranę. Postanowił przenieść ją gdzieś indziej. Koło niego pojawiło się pomieszczenie, wyglądało jak pokój gościnny. Może być. Natychmiast ją tam przeniósł i ułożył na kanapie. 'Rozdział 6' Lucky stał pochylony nad swoją zastępczynią. Martwił się o nią. Nagle ta drgnęła. Pies ożywił się na jej gest. - ''Żyje, całe szczęście!-'' pomyślał w duchu uszczęśliwiony. Posiadaczka różowej kokardki ostrożnie otworzyła oczy. - C-co jest? Gdzie Fang?- zapytała. - Zginął- usłyszała nad sobą głos swojego zwierzchnika. - J-jak to?- Boxerce łzy zaczęły napływać do oczu. Kremowo- szary mieszaniec nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Był zły, że ta dalej rozprawia o tym bezużytecznym, jak myślał, kojocie. Ale nie okazał tego, gdyż stan duchowy jego zastępczyni mógłby się jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć. - Przykro mi, Cookie. Musisz się z tym pogodzić- odparł spokojnie. - Ale...ale wiesz, że ja...ja go kocham- Boxerka wydusiła przez łzy. - Wiem. Po chwili milczenia Lucky zaczął: - Cookie? - Tak? - Ja...ja bardzo cię lubię. - Ja ciebie też. - Nie, nie tak w sensie, że tylko lubię. - Powiedziałeś, że bardzo. - No, tak. Ale na myśli miałem, że- tu urwał. - Że?- źrenice Boxerki powiększyły się. - Że poniekąd zależy mi na tobie bardziej niż na innych członkach załogi- wyznał z lekkim rumieńcem. Cookie nic nie odpowiedziała, uśmiechnęła się tylko. - Pozwól, że pójdę uderzyć w kimono. Muszę się przespać- Lucky zmienił temat nie mogąc wytrzymać rosnącego między nimi napięcia i ułożył się na sianie pod ścianą. - Ja też odpocznę- oznajmiła Cookie i położyła się na kanapie, z której nie schodziła podczas trwania rozmowy. *** Tymczasem szamanka patrzyła w swoją kryształową kulę, która pokazała jej wszystkie zdarzenia, które rozegrały się przed chwilą. - NIECH TO TRAFI JASNY SZLAG!!!- wydarła się tak, że bez wątpienia było słychać ją w całym dworku. *** - Słyszałeś to?- zwróciła się, wybudzona ze snu, Cookie do Lucky'ego. - Tak. Brzmiało jak głos tej szamanki- odparł zapytany. - Aha. Tej stukniętej staruchy- powiedziała Boxerka z sarkazmem, a gdy zauważyła dziwne spojrzenie swego rozmówcy, dodała usprawiedliwiając się- No, bo, kto w jej wieku potrafi się tak wydrzeć? - Nie wiem, chyba nikt- odpowiedział Lucky. - Właśnie! Nagle w pokoju zaczęło się robić podejrzliwie ciepło, co działało usypiająco. Po chwili oba psy znowu zapadły w błogi sen. Po dwóch godzinach obudzili się. Byli przywiązani do siebie, co ciekawe, nie mieli węzłów na nogach, lecz na tułowiach. Nie mogli się rozplątać. Niby był to zwykły sznur, ale nie można było go przeciąć. - Ciekawie, kto nam wyciął taki numer?- zastanawiał się Lucky. - Nie wiem, ale jednego jestem pewna na stówę: jak znajdę tego kogoś, to tak mu dam w czajnik, że będzie musiał robić plastyczną operację twarzy!- odpowiedziała Cookie. - Wolałbym tego nie oglądać- odparł mieszaniec z lekką dozą ironii, ale też pobłażliwości. - I dobrze. Spróbowali wstać, jednakże musieli się do siebie dostosować. Nie było to takie łatwe. Ze związanymi tułowiami ciężko się chodzi, tym bardziej, jeśli się stykają. Postanowili, że zanim pójdą szukać ''Jej, powinni poćwiczyć. Plątały im się łapy i w ogóle, ale jak na debiut, szło im całkiem nieźle. Mieli nadzieję, że zostali związani tylko na chwilę, ale czy ich mniemania były słuszne? Cóż, wierzyć zawsze warto. 'Rozdział 7' Łup! Rozległo się po pokoju, gdy oboje uderzyli głowami w ścianę. - Au!- syknęła Cookie z bólu. - Ładnie przydzwoniliśmy- orzekł Lucky z sarkazmem i dodał zdumiony- Mógłbym przysiąc, że jeszcze przed chwilą jej tu nie było. - Ja też- odparła Boxerka. Lider 17 przeniósł wzrok na ścianę, o którą się uderzyli. - Cookie, spójrz!- krzyknął zaintrygowany tym, co odkrył. - Co jest?- spytała, ale gdy tylko spojrzała tam, gdzie patrzył jej zwierzchnik, zrozumiała jego fascynację- To przecież kipu*. - Właśnie. Dziwne, że znajduje się akurat tutaj, w tej ruderze. - Może właściciele dworku pasjonowali się historią Inków, co za tym idzie, chcieli rozszyfrować ich pismo. - Niewykluczone- odparł Lucky- Weźmy je, może nam się potem przydać. - Zgoda, chociaż nie wiem do czego mielibyśmy użyć pisma Inków- odpowiedziała Boxerka. Nauczyli się już chodzić ze związanymi tułowiami, więc mogli iść poszukać Jej. - Dobrze, że jeszcze przed wejściem tu zabrałaś tę torbę, przyda nam się. Jesteś niesamowicie przezorna- Lucky pochwalił swoją towarzyszkę. - Dzięki- odpowiedziała Cookie rumieniąc się. Nagle przed nimi wyrósł mały podest. Stał na nim złoty posążek. - Jadeitowy Budda?- Boxerka wybałuszyła oczy. Nagle zza figurki wyłoniła się ogromna jaszczurka. Przypominała warana z Komodo, ale w przeciwieństwie do wspomnianego gatunku i pomimo łap, wiła się niczym padalec. - Ona chyba jest niepełnosprawna- szepnęła Cookie do Lucky'ego, na co ten pokiwał głową, że się zgadza. - Cześć- syknęła. - E... cześć- odpowiedziały psy równocześnie. - Pewnie nie wiecie, że za przejście tędy, trzeba złożyć mi ofiarę- głos gada był coraz bardziej jadowity. - Ofiarę?- spytała Cookie, która już po pięciu sekundach miała dość jaszczurki. - No przecież mówię!- palnęła prosto z mostu jej rozmówczyni. - A co byś chciała?- spytał Lucky chcąc złagodzić sprawę. - Macie coś, co bardzo pragnę posiąść- odparła gadzina. - Co to jest?- dopytywała się Boxerka. - Musicie zgadnąć, jeżeli wam się nie uda, zginiecie z moich łap!- tu zaśmiała się złowieszczo. - Cz-czy chodzi ci o to?- Cookie nieśmiało wyjęła coś z torby i pokazała to jaszczurce. - Tak! Tak! Mój nóż, którym ostrzę łuski! Dziękuję!- po tych słowach nie wydawała się taka groźna, jaką grała kilka minut temu. - Ty pragnęłaś to posiąść? To nóż nie był twój? - Nie. Należał do tych państwa, co tu mieszkali. Ja go kradłam, a gdy naostrzyłam sobie łuski, oddawałam go, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Niestety, za każdym razem, przy ostrzeniu łusek na łapach zacinałam się i dlatego teraz muszę pełzać- wyjaśnił gad. - Aha- westchnęła Cookie. - Czy możemy przejść?- Lucky zapytał nieśmiało. - Jasne. Umowa to umowa. Weźcie też posążek, przyda się wam. Mam małą radę. Zawsze obserwujcie tego, co żąda od was rzeczy, w której jesteście w posiadaniu. Będzie wam łatwiej zgadnąć. - Dzięki za posążek i za radę- odparła Cookie i schowała Jadeitowego Buddę do torby. - Nie ma za co- odrzekła jaszczurka- Do zobaczenia. - Na razie- pożegnali ją Lucky i Cookie, i ruszyli przed siebie ciemnym korytarzem. Zaczynało się robić coraz chłodniej. W dodatku ranna noga dała się Boxerce we znaki. Syknęła z bólu. - Co się stało?- spytał lider 17. Jego zastępczyni nic nie odpowiedziała, pokazała tylko miejsce, w które ukąsiła ją żmija. - Odpocznijmy chwilę- zaproponował z empatią. - Nie możemy, zamarzniemy tu na kość. Ledwo to powiedziała, a przed nią pojawił się olbrzymi Inka. Skinął ręką, że mają mu coś dać. Cookie wyciągnęła kipu i podała mu niepewnie. Ten obejrzał je centymetr po centymetrze, po czym kiwnął głową potakująco. Zanim zniknął, dał im małą fiolkę z białym płynem i wskazał ranę Boxerki. Lucky skinął mu, że rozumie, o co chodzi. Inka odszedł od nich kilka metrów i pokazał im pomieszczenie. Psy podziękowały muza pomoc, z kolei ten zniknął. - Daj nogę- Lucky rozkazał swojej podwładnej. Cookie wypełniła polecenie. Chwilę później zobaczyła jak jej zwierzchnik ściąga bandaż z jej rany i wciera w nią płyn. Strasznie ją to paliło i szczypało. Lider 17 zauważył zbolałą minę Boxerki. Nie namyślając się długo, przytulił jej głowę do swojej piersi, aby dodać jej otuchy. Gdy rana wchłonęła płyn, Lucky ponownie zawinął nogę w czysty bandaż. Weszli do pomieszczenia, które pokazał im Inka. Było małe i nieuporządkowane: po ziemi walały się książki, meble były poniszczone, a ściany obdrapane. Ułożyli się do spania na podartym dywanie i oboje zasnęli. Cookie nic się nie śniło, natomiast Lucky swojego nigdy nie zapomni: Był w ciemnym lesie. Szedł wąską ścieżką, a jego kroki rozchodziły się echem, mimo, że stąpał bardzo ostrożnie. Przeszedł przez drewnianą kładkę zawieszoną nad rwącym strumykiem. Dotarł. Namiot wróżbitki w całej okazałości. Wszedł do niego i ujrzał szamankę. Kazała mu usiąść. Wykonał polecenie, z kolei ta popatrzyła w kryształową kulę i rzekła: - Ona nie żyje. - Hę?- dopytywał się Lucky. - Cookie nie żyje. - Jak to?! Gdzie ona teraz jest?! - Na sąsiedniej polance. Mieszaniec natychmiast pobiegł w miejsce wskazane mu przez szamankę. Rzeczywiście Boxerka tam leżała, nie ruszała się. Zbliżył się do niej. Nie oddychała, serce również jej nie biło. - Nie! Cookie, dlaczego akurat ty?!- dopytywał się ze łzami w oczach. Nagle Boxerka otworzyła oczy i powiedziała: - Lucky! - Ty żyjesz!- ucieszył się mieszaniec i przytulił ją do siebie. - Lucky!- usłyszał jeszcze głośniej. Obudził się. Cookie patrzyła na niego zdziwiona nie mogąc wyrwać się z jego uścisku. - Co jest?- spytała. - Sorki, nie chciałem- zarumienił się i "wypuścił" Boxerkę ze swych łap. - Nie, spoko, rozumiem. - To dobrze. Nie chcę, abyś się na mnie gniewała. - Za sny nie można nikogo winić, Lucky- odparła z pełną akceptacją. Nagle mieszaniec uświadomił sobie, co miał znaczyć ten sen. Chciał mu coś przekazać, pies wiedział już, że musi coś powiedzieć Boxerce. - Cookie?- zaczepił ją niepewnie. - Hm?- zwróciła się do niego. Lucky opowiedział jej o tym, jak się tu znalazł. Wspomniał też o Bondo nie szczędząc pogardliwych komentarzy, że ten zamiast ją ratować, stchórzył. Powiedział jej o martwych przyjaciołach i, że wie o Pearl Jewels, i Fangu, gdyż szamanka mu o nich powiedziała. Gdy skończył, Cookie zapytała: - Między tobą a Bondo trwa pewnego rodzaju wojna, co? - Można to tak ująć. Skąd wiesz?- tu wydał się zaciekawiony. - Twoje komentarze na jego temat na to wskazują, poza tym zauważyłam, że gdy idę go odwiedzić, nie jesteś z tego zadowolony. O co wam poszło?- spytała i dodała z przekąsem- Pewnie o coś kompletnie bezwartościowego, cali mężczyźni. - Ty wcale nie jesteś bez wartości!- obruszył się mieszaniec. - Chwila, co? Chcesz powiedzieć, że...- zaczęła Boxerka. - No, powiedz jej to gamoniu!- lider opieprzył się w myślach i wyznał ujmując jej łapę- Tak, Cookie. Walka trwa o ciebie. Uważam, że Bondo nigdy na ciebie nie zasłużył. Ja poszedłbym za tobą nawet na koniec świata, byleby być przy tobie. Nikt inny nie jest dla mnie ważniejszy od ciebie. Jesteś mi najdroższa. Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko- tutaj przybliżył się i lekko musnął jej usta. Po chwili powiedział- Kocham cię, Cookie. - Ja... ciebie też, Lucky- wyznała Boxerka. - Czyli, że... chcesz być moją dziewczyną?- zapytał mieszaniec. Cookie pokiwała głową potakująco, a ich wargi zetknęły się w namiętnym pocałunku. 'Rozdział 8' Psy dyszały ciężko. Jeszcze przed chwilą spały spokojnie, a teraz, całe w nerwach patrzyły na wbity w ścianę, o centymetry od nich, shuriken. Cookie szepnęła do Lucky'ego zaniepokojona: - Tego, to zazwyczaj używają ninja, prawda? - W rzeczy samej- przyznał zapytany. - Myślisz, że spotkamy tu kogoś takiego? - Możliwe- przytaknął i dodał- Może chodźmy stąd, nie podoba mi się tu. Cookie przytaknęła i wyszli na korytarz. Panował tam półmrok, jak przedtem, gdy spotkali Inkę. Jednakże wystrój się zmienił. Z sufitu zwisały jedwabne żyrandole, przez środek marmurowej podłogi biegł czerwony dywan, na którym widniały złote motywy kwiatowe, a całość dopełniały cudowne arrasy. - Jak to się stało, że wystrój zmienił się w tak krótkim czasie?- zastanawiała się Cookie. - Nie wiem. Może szamanka nam powie? Ledwo Lucky skończył zdanie, a przed nimi stanęła owa zakapturzona postać. - No, błagam! Znowu ona?- Boxerka wyraźnie nie była zadowolona ze spotkania. - Nie martw się, poprowadzi nas do końca tego całego cyrku i będziemy mieli ją z bańki- Lucky szepnął do ucha swojej dziewczynie. Nagle odezwała się szamanka: - Chyba już mogę zabrać wam ten sznurek- tu pstryknęła palcami, a pętla zniknęła. - Zaraz, zaraz. To ty nas nim związałaś?!- Cookie nie ukrywała, że ma wyrzuty wobec kapturnicy- Poza tym, kim ty właściwie jesteś? Na te pytania nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, gdyż szamankę, na wylot, przeciął shuriken. Gdy sędziwa suczka padła martwa na ziemię, psy ujrzały wysokiego ninja. Tym razem chciał zaatakować kataną, ale Boxerka rzuciła mu posążek Jadeitowego Buddy. Złapał go, chwilę oglądał, a potem rozpłynął się w mroku razem z szamanką. Para psów była nad wyraz zdziwiona tym całym zdarzeniem. - Nawet mnie jest szkoda tej dziwaczki- przyznała Cookie i po chwili spytała Lucky'ego- Myślisz, że skoro był tu ninja, możemy spotkać jakiegoś Yakuza? . - Nie wiem, może nam tego oszczędzą- odparł mieszaniec. Nagle oboje oberwali czymś w głowę i zemdleli. *** Gdy się obudzili, nie byli już w korytarzu, tylko w jakiejś piwnicy. W dodatku zostali przykuci do zimnej ściany, która ochładzała zarówno ich ciała, jak i atmosferę panującą w pomieszczeniu. - Matko! Czuję się, jakby kręcili tu horror z nami w roli głównej- powiedziała Cookie z dozą sarkazmu, ale i strachu. - Przynajmniej nas nie rozdzielili- pocieszył ją Lucky i uśmiechnął się do niej, aby podnieść ją na duchu. - Tak, to jedyny plus tej beznadziejnej sytuacji- odparła Boxerka trochę pobłażliwiej. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się szyderczy śmiech, a z mroku widać było jakąś postać, chodziła w te i z powrotem. - Ona?- Cookie strzelała. - ZGADŁAŚ!- wydarła się zapytana. - Ej, może zainwestuj w Orbit, co?! Jedzie ci z tej jadaczki, gorzej niż z wysypiska! Czym ty się nawaliłaś?! Chodzisz, jak byś się nafaszerowała nie wiadomo czym!- walnęła Boxerka., a Lucky ledwo powstrzymał się od śmiechu. - NIE GADAĆ!- wrzasnęła Ona. Nagle Boxerka usłyszała, że Ona coś mówi, nie wiedziała tylko do kogo. - Z kim rozmawiasz?- spytała zaciekawiona. - Z MOIM MISIEM! NIE PRZESZKADZAJ! Cookie i Lucky popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni. Słyszeli, że Ona coś mówi. Nadstawili, więc ucha. Udało im się wychwycić tylko jedno zdanie: - ODBIERZEMY IM TO MISIU! OJ, TAK! WEŹMIEMY TO, CO NASZE I NIE BĘDZIEMY MUSIELI SIĘ JUŻ UKRYWAĆ! Para psów wiszących na ścianie ponownie wymieniła zdziwione spojrzenia. Nie umknęło to Jej uwadze, która natychmiast się na nich wydarła: - CO SIĘ TAK GAPICIE?! NIGDY NIE ROZMAWIALIŚCIE ZE SWOJĄ ZABAWKĄ?!- wyszła z mroku. Na twarzy miała maskę, było widać tylko jej oczy i krwistoczerwone usta. Jej ciało od szyi aż do stóp pokryte było szarą płachtą z czerwonymi plamami. - Nie o to chodzi. Tylko nas zdziwiło, że ktoś, kto robi takie rzeczy, jak ty, rozmawia ze swoim pluszakiem- Lucky próbował nieco złagodzić sytuację. - HM..- zamyśliła się Ona- JAKIE RZECZY MASZ NA MYŚLI?! - Zabijasz innych torturując ich! Jesteś sadystką i psychopatką! Jeszce się tego nie dowiedziałaś?!- warknęła Cookie. - OCH! CO TY WYGADUJESZ?! PSYCHOPATKA?! MOI?!- tu istota zrobiła słodkie oczka. Cookie wolała się już nie odzywać, bo wiedziała, że dalsza dyskusja na ten temat nie ma najmniejszego sensu. - Hej! Czy mogłabyś się z nami wymienić? Ty nas uwolnisz, a my damy ci ten przeźroczysty tasak, który trzymam w torbie. - TASAK?!- Ona nie dowierzała własnemu słuchowi i odwróciła się - Tak. Dobrze słyszałaś. - SŁYSZAŁEŚ MISIU?!- istota zapytała swojego pluszaka i pokiwała jego głową potakująco. Po czym zwróciła się do Cookie- DAJ MI GO! - To co, wchodzisz w umowę? - NIE! TO MÓJ TASAK! NIE CHCIAŁO MI SIĘ WCHODZIĆ NA TRZECIE PIĘTRO, WIĘC URZĄDZIŁAM TEN CAŁY CYRK Z TASAKIEM. - C-co?! To ty wszystkich zabijałaś w męczarniach, bo nie odnaleźli jakiegoś zakichanego noża kuchennego?! - SKORO TAK PRZEDSTAWIASZ SPRAWĘ, TO TAK OWSZEM- przyznała Ona bez grama skruchy i wyciągnęła swój tasak z torby Cookie. Nagle artefakt zaczął świecić. Pomieszczenie wypełniło się mocnym blaskiem. Lucky i Cookie zamknęli oczy, gdyż nie mogli znieść tak silnego światła. Gdy jasność ustąpiła ciemności Jej już nie było. Jedyne, co po Niej zostało, to kwadryliony małych kryształków porozrzucanych na podłodze. Wtem sznury, którymi psy były spętane zniknęły i pojawiła się szamanka. - Brawo. Nie sądziłam, że tak dobrze dacie sobie radę- zagadała. - Ale to nie było specjalnie- odparła Cookie.- Aczkolwiek jestem zadowolona z efektów-pomyślała po chwili i zapytała- Słuchaj, kim ty jesteś? I dlaczego żyjesz, skoro ten ninja śmiertelnie przeciął cię shurikenem? Szamanka popatrzyła na nią i westchnęła: - Kim jestem? Nie powiem wam tego, ale pokażę- tu zdjęła płaszcz i oczom psów ukazała się sędziwa suczka z pociągłą i pomarszczoną twarzą, spracowanymi, brudnymi od krwi łapami i półnagim ogonem- Jeżeli chodzi o shuriken i o ninję: każdy kto rozumie słowo: "poświęcenie", przeżyje. To nie był zwykły shuriken, tylko shuriken przeznaczenia. I jest jeszcze coś... - Co takiego?- spytali równocześnie Lucky i Cookie. - Ona to moja siostra- wyznała szamanka po chwili milczenia. - To dlatego myślałam, że to ty, jesteście bliźniaczkami- odparła Boxerka. - Tak, Cookie. Masz całkowitą rację. 'Epilog' Cookie kładąc się spać, myślała, co mogły oznaczać słowa szamanki i jak one się miały do rozwoju wydarzeń. Lucky domyślił się, że to dlatego staruszka pytała go, ile znaczy dla niego Cookie. Chodziło o to, aby chronić Boxerkę. Jeżeli mieszaniec poświęciłby się, to i tak by przeżył, i przy okazji uratował dziewczynę, w której był zakochany od lat. W końcu oba psy poszły spać. Nazajutrz Cookie idąc do schroniska, zatrzymała się, aby popatrzyć na dworek, który krył w sobie tuziny tajemnic. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że budowla zniknęła, jedyne co pozostało, to obraz, który jej obwieścił, że Pearl Jewels nie żyje. Nie przyjrzała się temu miejscu z bliska, więc nie zauważyła, że na trawie, pod obrazem leżał Jej miś. Chyba zmienił wyraz twarzy... Koniec Wyjaśnienia * W serialu nie wspomniano z jakiego jest schroniska, więc numer wymyśliłam. Wiem, że Bondo miał bazę w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale w moim fanfiku Kwatera Główna przeniosła jego schronisko kilka ulic dalej od Siedemnastki. * Mademoiselle- z franc. panienka. * Kipu- tzw. pismo Inków, jego konstrukcję tworzą same sznurki. Na owych sznurkach zawiązywano supełki, pętelki, itp.; co więcej każdy z tych supełków i pętelek oznaczał coś innego. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki